


Wedded Bliss

by flickawhip



Series: Lucy And Jane [5]
Category: Author RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane and Lucy marry.





	Wedded Bliss

By the time She-Wolf had returned to Jane’s home, a near year later, it was clear that neither Jane or Lucy was willing to be parted. It had been Jane who suggested they simply... left. She had managed to fake death and sneak to meet Lucy and She-Wolf back in her room. 

Lucy had been the one to suggest they made use of the TARDIS wardrobe, finding great joy in trying to find clothes that didn’t make Jane stand out or feel uncomfortable. She-Wolf had smiled watching them as they returned to the control room, smiling again when she landed inches away from a church in London that would wed the two.

She had bid them farewell and left them to it. 

Lucy had smiled as she finally let herself relax. Even when they had been on the way back to her time she had been unsure if it was all just a dream, but when she had put her ring on Jane’s finger she had known it was real. 

They had been able to marry due to She-Wolf, who had clearly planned when to leave them so that they could marry on the same day. Neither woman had known quite what to do with their time once they had married and Lucy had been quick to suggest they make use of She-Wolf’s gift of a hotel room, well, wedding suite.


End file.
